Born To Be Wild
by Lazarus at Dawn
Summary: un sueño trata de advertirle a Lisa sobre el futuro, mientras Bart prepara la broma mas grande jamas echa.preparense mientras todo cae al descontro, locuras psicoticas, rock n' roll, la historia siempre es mejor que el resumen, solo pasen y lean
1. La Noche Anterior

**Cap 1: ****_La Noche Anterior…_**

Era una noche oscura, faltan solo unos cuantos días para las vacaciones de verano, y eso hace que Lisa se ponga muy melancólica, recordando a sus amigos de la playa de hace ya 6 largos años. Bart por su parte estaba preparando unas cuantas bromas, para hacer el caos más grande que haya conocido la escuela secundaria de Springfield, Homero estaba pensando en donde podrían ir de vacaciones, Maggie estaba en su cuarto jugando con sus muñecas y Marge se encargaba de preparar la cena…

Lisa esta en su cuarto con la puerta cerrada, mirando las firmas de sus amigos en su anuario, con el saxofón de Encías Sangrantes Murphy en sus manos y practicando un triste blues en el…

"Bueno, ya solo faltan unos días para las vacaciones de veranos, supongo que este año tampoco iremos al pequeño Pwagmattasquarmsetportt. Los extraño bastante… no se si todavía se acuerden de mi" dijo Lisa con un tono de voz triste y una mirada muy melancólica sobre su anuario

"Bueno, supongo que es hora de practicar" dijo luego de unos 2 minutos de completo silencio, volvió a tomar el saxofón, pero esta vez saco un montón de hojas con unas partituras impresas sobre ellas, contenía varias piezas clásicas. Lisa las miro y empezó a tocarlas

"Vamos Lisa, el concierto de fin de año es pasado mañana, debes lograr algo mejor que esto¿Qué pensaría Encías Sangrantes?, es el mismo día del aniversario de su muerte, debes hacer que se sienta orgulloso" se dijo Lisa en sus pensamientos.

Ella continúo practicando esas canciones, le sonaban bastante bien, pero como el concierto es el mismo día del aniversario de muerte de Encías Sangrantes, se vuelve demasiado auto exigente.

Bart estaba en su cuarto, tenía una gran cantidad de latas de pintura roja, un mapa de la Escuela Secundaria de Springfield, una botella de cloroformo, 4 cajas llena de huevo, 4 cajas llenas de petardos, un CD de sonidos de guerra, unas bombas de humo y un helicóptero a control remoto. Estaba hablando por teléfono con Milhouse

"entonces Milhouse, te repito el plan: Martin le pondrá cloroformo al pañuelo de Skinner y luego lo hará estornudar, provocando que lleve el pañuelo a su boca y se duerma, luego pondrá el helicóptero escondido tras Skinner, y usando el mapa de la escuela, pondrá los petardos en unos lugares específicos de la ventilación, después, yo me esconderé en el armario junto con la radio que tiene el CD de sonidos de guerra y las bombas de humo, tu debes preparar los muñecos, los deje ocultos en la escuela ayer junto con Martin, mañana te digo donde están, ahora, debes ponerlos así: uno cerca de la oficina de Skinner, 3 en el pasillo, y el resto en el patio, no olvides ponerles latas de pintura dentro del cuerpo, las 4 latas de pintura que sobren las tendremos una cada uno, entonces, Nelson lanzara huevos a la ventana de Skinner, tu debes pilotear el helicóptero a control remoto como te indicara Martin, yo prenderé la radio con sonidos de guerra, y Martin detonara uno de los petardos, que debe de estar justo sobre la oficina de Skinner, eso hará que Skinner se levante, entonces, yo lanzo las bombas de humo para cegarlo, el humo activara las alarmas anti incendios, y empezara a caer agua, mientras Skinner esta cegado le lanzo la pintura, Martin entra a uno de los muñecos, eso, junto con la explosión del primer petardo, los sonidos de guerra, el helicóptero y tal vez los huevos, le harán creer a Skinner que esta en Vietnam, entonces Milhouse, el atacara al muñeco, Martin detonara el segundo petardo, y Skinner correrá en esa dirección, vera a los 3 muñecos y los atacara, luego Martin detonara el resto de los petardos por toda la escuela, Skinner tratara de salir, y vera a los muñecos afuera, mientras todo el mundo piensa que Skinner perdió la razón, Nelson y Yo entramos a la escuela y robamos el puma de la escuela, el orgullo de Skinner, luego saltamos por la ventana del salón de Biología del segundo piso y caemos en una cama elástica que Martin pondrá, lamentara el día que dejo la escuela primaria para ser director en la secundaria"

"Tengo una pregunta Bart"

"Dispara Milhouse"

"¿Por qué la escuela primaria y la secundaria tienen la misma mascota?"

"¿y yo como voy a saber?" respondió Bart a la pregunta de Milhouse

"Ahora, debemos ser muy precisos en esto, un error y todos seremos atrapados, te daré un repaso: tu preparas los muñecos, piloteas el helicóptero y vigilas la entrada del conducto de aire para ver que nadie nos descubra, Martin se encarga de dormir a Skinner, colocar el helicóptero, ver el tiempo de entrada y salida que tenemos que lograra, y vigilar la ventana por la que saldremos con el puma, Nelson se encarga de lanzar los huevos y luego entrara a la escuela por el conducto que tu vigilas para tratar de robar el puma, yo me escondo en el armario, activo los sonidos de guerra, le lanzo bombas de humo y pintura a Skinner, me escondo y me meto en el conducto, donde me encontrare con Nelson y nos dirigiremos hacia el pasillo donde esta el puma, lo tomamos y saltamos por la ventana, luego corremos a esconderlo en el hoyo en el pasto que Nelson ya debió de haber preparado y lo cubrimos con el pasto sintético que llevara Martin. ¿Entendido?" le dijo Bart a Milhouse

"entendido Bart… viene mi mama, se supone que debería estar en la cama, cambio y fuera."

Milhouse colgó el teléfono.

Desde esa vez que se lanzaron a la carretera en un auto rentado con un permiso de conducir "semi legitimo" hace ya 6 años, Martin, Milhouse, Bart y Nelson se habían vuelto bastante amigos, y ellos cuatro se dedicaban a preparar casi todas las bromas que uno veía durante el año, los maestros, por sus buenas notas, confiaban bastante en Martin, y ellos aprovechaban eso para usarlo a su favor, lo irónico es que Martin, junto con Bart, eran los principales cerebros a la hora de crear las bromas.

Homero estaba tendido delante del televisor, supuestamente planeando las vacaciones familiares, mientras veía "no puedo creer que lo hayan inventado" y se tomaba una cerveza

(Aclaración: por si no recuerdan, es el programa en el que salía Troy McClure como anfitrión y luego presentaban un invento (normalmente del Dr. Nick Riviera) como el limpiador con el que limpiaron la tumba de Poe o el extractor de cítricos)

"hola, soy Troy McClure, tal vez me recuerden por películas como "Las aventuras eróticas de Hércules" y "Homicidio en un carrito de hamburguesas", esta vez estoy aquí para mostrarles un invento que revolucionara al mundo, pero vamos a hablar directamente con el inventor: el Dr. Nick Riviera" dijo Troy con entusiasmo

El Dr. Nick aparece en la parte de arriba de las escaleras y empieza a bajarlas en dirección a Troy

"Hola a todo el mundo"

"Hola Dr. Nick" respondió el publico

"bien Dr. Nick, háblenos sobre ese invento que trae hoy"

"esta bien mi buen Troy, pero primero respondeme una pregunta" "¿alguna vez has estado viendo un excelente programa en la tele cuando de pronto sientes que tienes que ir al baño arriesgándote así a perder el programa?"

"claro que si Dr. Nick, pero seria imposible ver el programa e ir al baño al mismo tiempo"

"Hasta hace algún tiempo habría estado de acuerdo contigo Troy, pero ahora eso es posible"

"¿¡es eso posible!?" dijo Homero completamente sorprendido mientras clavaba la vista en la TV

"¡debes estar bromeando Dr.!" Exclamo Troy de forma poco convincente, como si toda esa conversación hubiera sido previamente preparada

"nada de eso, ahora con mi nuevo invento: "el Sofá Retrete" podrá comer, ver televisión e ir al baño al mismo tiempo"

"¡diga el precio Dr., pronto, pronto, pronto!" dijo Homero prácticamente siendo tragado por la televisión de lo cerca que estaba

"¿¡pero como funciona esa maravilla!?" igual que la otra vez, de forma poco convincente

"muy simple Troy: supongamos que estas viendo la televisión y te vienen esas incontrolables ganas, pues simplemente debes levantar el cojín, y ahí lo tienes, sin necesidad de perder una buena película o tu programa favorito"

"¿y que tal si yo quisiera comer mientras veo la televisión Doc?"

"pues tiene porta vasos y porta platos, para la mayor comodidad"

"wow doctor, pero supongo que habrá que pagar una fortuna por esto"

"nada de eso Troy, puesto que voy a hacerles una oferta, si llama dentro de los próximos 10 minutos voy a poner el Sofá Retrete, la gorra cervecera, la funda especial de seguridad y el limpiador, todo eso junto por solo US$ 499 95"

Dijo el Dr. Nick mientras abajo en la pantalla salia le numero (555 - 6572)

Homero tomo el teléfono y empezó a marcar torpemente, fallando la llamada, inmediatamente colgó, se sentó y empezó a respirar profundo

"calma… calma… ¡ahora!"

Homero volvió a tomar el teléfono, pero empezó a marcar más lento esta vez, de pronto, Marge fue hacia donde Homero…

"Homero" "¿has visto la…¡¿Ordenando tonterías de la televisión otra vez?!" le regaño Marge

"No son tonterías, son cosas de suma importancia"

"¡¿Sofá Retrete 500 dólares?! Homero, no voy a dejar que gastes 500 dólares en un retrete, ya tenemos uno en el baño"

"en primera Marge, son 499 95, no 500 dólares, y en segundo lugar, este es un Sofá Retrete, no un retrete"

"no quiero que botes el dinero, deberías preocuparte por adonde iremos de vacaciones"

"ya lo tengo planeado Marge: pondré una foto del mar en esta pared (señala la pared de la izquierda) y una de la playa en esa pared (señala la pared de la derecha), así los niños sentirán que están en la playa todo el verano"

"Homero" "¿Qué paso?" pregunto Marge con un tono de voz que mostraba que supo que Homero trataba de ocultar algo

Homero se puso nervioso…

"¿Por qué sab… crees que algo paso?"

"¡Homero!"

"esta bien Marge: para pagar todos los accidentes que e hecho, el Sr. Burns me exige que trabaje todo el verano durante los próximos 3 años"

"¿es eso legal?" pregunto Marge

"no se… ah, y me dio una caja de rosquillas por firmar esto" dijo Homero y le entrego una hoja de papel a Marge "creo que le gusta coleccionar firmas"

"a ver: "este contrato asegura que Homero J. Simpson renuncia, bajo cualquier circunstancia, a demandar a la planta de energía nuclear de Springfield" mmmm"

"¿Qué pasa Marge?"

"¿Qué le diremos a Bart, Lisa y Maggie?"

"no te preocupes, ya están grandes, se que lo tomaran bien" dijo Homero calmando a Marge.

A la hora de la cena, estaban todos sentados en el comedor comiendo chuletas (menos Lisa, ella comía carne de soya), Bart, Lisa y Maggie se habían impactado por algo…

"¡¿QUE QUE?!" pregunto impactado Bart

"Pero papa¡eso es inmoral!" dijo Lisa impactada

"¡¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?!" pregunto Maggie impactada

"por suerte lo detuve antes de que comprara ese horrendo sofá retrete" dijo Marge a sus hijos

"¿de verdad creen que era tan mala idea?" Pregunto Homero incrédulo

"si" respondió Maggie

"Por supuesto" dijo Lisa

"solo un idiota cae en esas trampas" agrego Bart

"d'oh" exclamo Homero

Todos siguieron tragando como hacen normalmente, para terminar rápido y volver a sus actividades, Marge estaba mirando a Homero, con la simple mirada diciéndole que les dijera a los chicos de una buena vez

"bueno, termine" dijo Bart y se dispuso a irse

"gracias mama" dijo Lisa y también se dispuso a irse

"gracias mama" dijo Maggie e hizo lo mismo que sus hermanos

"esperen niños, papa tiene algo que decirles" dijo Marge antes de que se fueran

"¿si papi?" dijo Maggie con un tono de voz enternecedor

"¿Qué es?" dijo Lisa

"suelta rápido Homero" dijo Bart

Homero miro a sus hijos y su puso bastante nervioso

"bueno, niños, se que están grandes, así que puedo decirles esto" dijo Homero un tanto nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca mostrando nerviosismo

"no te preocupes Homero, aceptaríamos todo sin protestar" dijo Bart para calmar a su padre y que así dijera lo que tuviera que decir rápido

"no… no saldremos de vacaciones este año"

De pronto se sintió una fría brisa pasar en el comedor…

"excepto eso" dijo Bart molesto

"d'oh" exclamo Homero

Bart y Lisa se pusieron protestar inmediatamente contra Homero, Maggie simplemente se quedo viendo la escena

"¿Cómo que no saldremos de vacaciones?" pregunto Lisa bastante molesta

"su padre tendrá que trabajar todo el verano en la planta para pagar todos los accidentes que ha causado" le respondió Marge

"pero podrías pedirle la casa de playa a los Flanders, así nosotros vamos y nos quedamos haya" sugirió Lisa, tratando, como todos los años, de poder volver a Pwagmattasquarmsetportt

"lo siento Lisa pero no se puede, además ya te dije: Flanders vendió la casa de playa¿Por qué tanta insistencia con ir a ese pueblo cada verano?" dijo Homero tratando de calmar la situación

"pero debe de haber alguna forma…" dijo Lisa, aun tratando de poder volver a ver a sus amigos

"Lisa tiene razón, no puedes hacer esto, es inmoral, es ilegal" dijo Bart apoyando a su hermana

"acéptenlo, no ahí nada que se pueda hacer, ya olvídenlo" dijo Maggie, dejando a todos mirándola por la actitud calmada con la que lo tomo, a pesar de solo tener 8 años. Maggie se fue hacia su habitación

"¿Por qué no pueden ser como Maggie?, ya dejen el berrinche y acéptenlo en paz, por favor" dijo Marge en tono autoritario

"si mama" dijeron Bart y Lisa al unísono

Ambos se fueron hacia sus respectivas habitaciones, Bart un tanto molesto, Lisa bastante triste, pero disimulándolo muy bien. Ambos entraron a su habitación y cerraron la puerta.

Bart se quedo mirando la ventana mientras se tendía en su cama para dormir, después de todo, la noche del sábado se habia desvelado organizando el plan

"que me digan que sea como mi hermana de 8 años, eso no se oye todos los días. No puedo creer que no saldremos de vacaciones, por lo menos la broma que le haré a Skinner me quitara el mal sabor de boca" dijo Bart en voz baja

"Pero estoy preocupado por Lisa… se lo que le pasa cada verano cuando se entera de que no iremos al pueblo ese del nombre largo, siento que debería ir ha verla… pero creo que será mejor dejarla sola" pensó Bart mientras recordaba aquel verano hace 6 años

Bart cerró los ojos y trato de dormir.

Lisa estaba sentada en su cama mirando las firmas de sus amigos en su anuario, mientras una lágrima caía por su rostro

"no puedo creerlo, otro verano mas que no los veré… empiezo a sentir que nunca mas volveré a verlos… chicos… los extraño demasiado, son los mejores amigos que e tenido" dijo Lisa en voz baja mientras las lagrimas empezaban a caer

Allison y Lisa eran bastante amigas desde que se conocieron, también en los últimos 2 años se habia vuelto bastante amiga de Alex, ellas la ayudaban cuando se sentía deprimida o melancólica, y Lisa las ayudaba cuando tenían problemas, pero aun así seguía extrañando a sus amigos que conoció ese verano en el pequeño Pwagmattasquarmsetportt, como si un pedazo de su ser se hubiera quedado con ellos

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer en más cantidad y con más fuerza por el rostro de Lisa, eso le pasaba cada verano, cuando se enteraba de que no vería a sus amigos. Se habia metido en su cama, tapaba su cabeza con la almohada y las sabanas mientras abrazaba su anuario con todas sus fuerzas

"los extraño… los extraño demasiado…." Se decía en voz baja mientras su voz era ahogada por las lágrimas

Lisa continúo llorando, silenciosamente, pero eso no quitaba la intensidad, abrazo el anuario con más fuerza todavía mientras poco a poco iba quedándose dormida entre sollozos, esperando que el siguiente día fuera mejor y que pudiera animarse.

Maggie estaba en su habitación mientras se dormía poco a poco, era la viva imagen de Lisa hace 6 años, solo que con un vestido azul en vez de uno rojo, y tenia mas amigos que Lisa a esa edad, pero de vista era igual a Lisa, exceptuando el detalle del vestido…

Su habitación estaba llena de Stacys Malibus, posters de Krusty el payaso. Como si fuera una mezcla de Bart y Lisa hace 6 años.

Marge y Homero estaban en la cocina, Homero estaba comiendo queso en la mesa, Marge estaba lavando los platos, Marge mostraba una cara de preocupación, Homero simplemente comía.

"estoy preocupada por Lisa" dijo Marge

"¿Por qué lo dices Marge?" dijo Homero y luego comió una rebanada de queso

"mllos sve ñveblian mñy bñn"

"¿Qué?" pregunto Marge al no entender que dijo

Homero trago la rebanada

"que ellos se ven muy bien" se auto tradujo Homero

"eso ya lo se Homero, pero creo que Lisa no esta bien…" dijo Marge con tono de preocupación

"te aseguro que esta bien Marge, no deberías preocuparte por eso, Lisa es muy lista como para deprimirse" dijo Homero tratando de calmar a Marge

"mmmm"

"Así que ya deja de preocuparte..." dijo Homero

"...y vamos a la cama" termino su frase en un tono mas sensual

"¡Homero!" "¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso cuando tu hija esta deprimida?" lo regaño Marge

"ya te dije Marge, Lisa es muy lista como para deprimirse, bueno, me voy a dormir…" dijo Homero, luego se levanto y subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación, Marge se quedo lavando los platos, aun preocupada por Lisa, y pensando en Por qué sentía que a Lisa le pasaba algo.

Era un escenario borroso y oscuro, varias sombras iban tomando lugares dentro de la oscuridad, de pronto, el piso se tiño de azul, y frente a mi habia un montón de personas que no podía reconocer bien, algunas figuras estaban borrosas, como si mi cerebro no las asimilara bien, perdida en un espacio oculto en algún lugar del mundo y sin saber a donde iba… estaba confundida completamente, trataba de reconocer a la gente, pero no podía…

"hoooola" "¿pueden oirme?" dije, esperando alguna respuesta, pero lo único que sentí fue el silencio

"¡¿DIJE SI PUEDEN OIRME?!" grite, empezaba a desesperarme, y el silencio fue lo único que respondió

Me canse de esperar respuestas, así que me acerque ese centro azul para poder ver quienes eran…

"¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?" dije sorprendida al ver quien estaba frente a mi

Era yo, estaba cantando delante del micrófono y tenia mi saxofón en mi mano izquierda

"¿Por qué no puedo oír nada" "¿Y por que ellos no me escuchan?" me pregunte

Seguí avanzando, solo veía figuras borrosas que tocaban instrumentos, un Bajista, un tecladista, un Guitarrista. Me acerqué a esos tres, pero no pude ver quienes eran… de pronto, vi una batería al fondo… me acerque a ella para tratar de identificar quien era…

"¡Bart!" exclame al ver que era mi hermano quien estaba tocando esa batería

"Bart" "¿me oyes?" trate de preguntarle, pero fue inútil, al igual que con el resto, no podía oírme, así que trate de derribarlo para que así me notara, me lancé contra el, pero atravesé la Batería y a Bart, termine tras el.

Era inútil, solo podía ver a Bart, pero el no me veía a mi, de pronto, me voltee y vi a mis amigos a un extremo del circulo azul, a mis amigos de la playa, Erin, Dean, Ben y Rick

"¡HEY CHICOS!" grite mientras corría hacia ellos, tan rápido como podía…

Pero de pronto, todo empezó a girar, el azul se mezclo con el negro de la escena y todos los colores conocidos empezaron a dispararse en una esfera psicodélica, yo estaba mirándola sentada, todo cambio de golpe, ahora no tenia control sobre mi cuerpo, cuando de pronto oí un grito que me hizo levantarme, no entendí que decía el grito, pero me levante, y corrí hacia el ruido

"LISA, LISA!!!!" oí que gritaban, corrí lo mas rápido que pude hacia el grito, abrí una puerta y me encontré con dos figuras borrosas, una de pie y la otra en el suelo, me agache hacia la que estaba en el piso mientras aun oía los gritos

"¡LISA, LISA!" oía los gritos

"¡PRONTO LISA¡SE TE HACE TARDE PARA LA ESCUELA!" al oír eso sentí algo extraño, empecé a mirar hacia las figuras borrosas…

De pronto, empecé a sentir que flotaba, y poco a poco me alejaba de todo mientras me elevaba dormida, la vista panorámica me mostraba aun las dos figuras borrosas hasta que ya no las pude ver por la distancia, de pronto todo el cielo se vino hacia mi y de pronto vi el rostro de mama...

"¿Qué?" pregunto Lisa semi dormida

"Lisa, no puedo creer que tenga que despertarte" la regaño Marge

"perdón mama, ya me levante" dijo Lisa, quien aun estaba miedo dormida mientras se levantaba

"esta bien, apresúrate o se te hará tarde para la escuela" dijo Marge antes de irse

La habitación de Lisa era iluminada por un molesto sol de mañana, de ese que cuando estas dormido entra por tu ventana y te da justo en la cara. Lisa miro su anuario de nuevo y suspiro

"Por lo menos ver a Alex y Allison siempre me reanima" pensó Lisa

Volvió a dejar el anuario guardado y se fue a dar una ducha.

Bart, en cuanto sintió que habia despertado, se levanto y puso unas cuantas cosas en su mochila de la escuela

"Por fin, llego el día de hacer la broma mas grande en toda la historia de la escuela secundaria de Springfield" pensó Bart mientras se reía maliciosamente

"Skinner no sabrá que le pego"

Bart dejo su mochila sobre su cama y se fue a dar una ducha.

La habitación de Maggie también era iluminada por una molesta luz de mañana, Maggie despertó en cuanto el sol golpeo su cara, se levanto, tomo las muñecas que estaban tiradas en el suelo y las dejo en su mueble

"Bueno, cada vez falta menos para que terminan las clases, dios, espero que terminen pronto" pensó Maggie mientras se levantaba

Miro un rato sus muñecas y se fue a dar una ducha.

El pasillo estaba silencioso… Marge estaba en la cocina haciendo el desayuno, Homero estaba viendo televisión y riendo como un idiota, pero en el segundo piso…

"¿Cómo que tu usaras el baño primero?" pregunto Lisa de forma poco amistosa

"pues bueno, ya que no llegamos a ningún acuerdo tengo una idea, definámoslo con piedra papel o tijera" sugirió Bart al ver que no decidían quien entraría al baño primero

"por mi esta bien" dijo Lisa

Bart y Lisa se pusieron de frente y empezaron a contar antes de mostrar su elección

"uno, dos…" empezaron a contar ambos, cuando de la nada, Maggie entro corriendo al baño y cerro la puerta con llave

"¡MAGGIE!" gritaron Bart y Lisa al unísono

"los vi tan entretenidos en su juego, que deduje que no les importaría" respondió Maggie en un tono un tanto burlesco

"bueno, Maggie nos gano, iré a la batería para mantenerme despierto" le dijo Bart a Lisa

"yo leeré un poco" dijo Lisa

"¿eso te mantiene despierta?, bueno, ahí cada tipo de persona…" dijo Bart antes de ir hacia su batería

Entro a su habitación dejando la puerta abierta, para así estar atento para cuando Maggie saliera del baño, puso una canción en su Stereo y empezó a tocar mientras cantaba, aunque su voz prácticamente no se escuchaba por el sonido de la batería

"come ride with me, through the veins of history, a shot in the gun…" cantaba Bart mientras tocaba la batería

Lisa tenia clavada la vista en un libro, una colección de cuentos de Edgar Allan Poe…

"¡TERMINE!" se oyó a Maggie gritar mientras salia del baño

Lisa dejo el libro boca abajo en su escritorio y fue hacia el baño rápidamente para que Bart no le ganase

"que extraño, juraría que Bart hubiera venido corriendo hacia el baño" pensó Lisa

Miro hacia la habitación de Bart y lo vio tocando batería, la verdad es que Bart era bastante bueno en eso

"no one is gonna take me alive..." seguia cantando Bart mientras tocaba

Lisa lo vio y se fue hacia el baño

"bueno, no creo que quiera que lo moleste" se dijo y se fue al baño

"Bart es bastante bueno para eso de la batería… eso me recuerda a mi sueño de anoche" "¿Qué hacíamos yo y el en ese escenario?… bueno, supongo que solo fue un sueño" pensó antes de entrar al baño

"como me gusta esto" dijo Bart mientras paraba de tocar

"hola Bart" dijo Maggie mientras pasaba delante de la puerta de la habitación de su hermano

"hola Maggie" dijo Bart antes de quedarse pensativo

"un minuto… si Maggie salio del baño entonces…" pensó Bart

"d'oh, supongo que debería estar más atento…" dijo al darse cuenta.

En cuanto termino de bañarse Bart, los 3 bajaron a tomar desayuno, estaban comiendo huevos con tocino (menos Lisa, ella estaba comiendo avena)

"y entonces dice: "lo siento señor, pero su mula ya estaba en llamas cuando yo llegue""

"papa ¿de que estas hablando?" pregunto Lisa al oír las incoherencias de su padre

"no se, lo oí ahora en la televisión" respondió Homero

Marge se acercó a la mesa con tres bolsas con almuerzos

"ahí tienen chicos, Bart, Lisa, váyanse rápido o si no llegaran tarde, y tu Maggie quiero que estés preparada, Otto podría pasar en cualquier minuto" dijo Marge mientras les entregaba sus almuerzos a Bart y a Lisa

"ok, adiós mama, adiós Homero" dijo Bart mientras se dirigía a la puerta

"adiós mama, adiós papa" dijo Lisa mientras se iba con su hermano

Bart y Lisa salieron de la casa y empezaron a caminar hacia la escuela

"¿recuerdas cuando Otto nos llevaba a la escuela en el autobús?" le pregunto Bart a Lisa para romper el hielo

"si, desde que entramos a la secundaria no lo hemos visto…" agrego Lisa

Bart y Lisa siguieron caminando hacia la escuela, mientras hablaban de Otto


	2. Apocalipsis Lunch

**N/A: **disculpen la demora, unos cuantos problemas durante la semana me atrasaron

**Cap 2: ****_Apocalipsis Lunch: Skinner 1969, el robo del puma y el chico nuevo_**

Lisa y Bart iban caminando hacia la escuela mientras hablaban sobre Otto, el sol de esa mañana demostraba ser de un caluroso día de verano

"¿y recuerdas cuando terminamos en una "visita no programada al deposito de chatarra"?" pregunto Lisa a Bart mientras se reía al recordar viejos tiempos

"Por supuesto ¿Cómo olvidarlo?"

"¿y recuerdas cuando estuvo viviendo con nosotros?" dijo Bart mientras también reía al recordar viejos tiempos

"si, recuerdo que me contó una historia de terror que me dejo aterrada" dijo Lisa

"si, aun recuerdo lo gracioso que fue tu grito" dijo Bart mientras se reía

"¡Bart!"

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?" dijo Lisa al oír a su hermano

"tuve pesadillas por 2 semanas" agrego Lisa a su frase anterior

"no te molestes Liz, solo bromeo" dijo Bart para calmar las cosas

Bart y Lisa siguieron caminando cuando sintieron una voz familiar tras ellos

"hola Bart, hola Lisa" oyeron decir

"hola Alison" dijo Lisa alegre al ver a su amiga

"hola" dijo Bart un tanto indiferente

"¿Cómo estas?" le pregunto Lisa a Alison

"bien ¿Y tu?" devolvió la pregunta

"bien también" le respondió Lisa

Continuaron caminando, Alison le quería preguntar algo a su amiga, pero sabía que si la respuesta era negativa Lisa se podría deprimir, pero aun así, si la respuesta era positiva entonces seria una gran noticia, así que le pregunto

"Por cierto Lisa… ¿Este verano…?" Alison dejo la frase inconclusa al ver que Lisa bajaba su cabeza con una mirada de tristeza

"no te preocupes Lisa, ya veras que pronto estarás mejor" dijo Alison mientras ponía su mano en su hombro, sabia que respecto a este tema Lisa era muy depresiva

"gracias Alison" dijo Lisa mientras sonreía a su amiga. Alison le devolvió la sonrisa

Alison, Bart y Lisa siguieron caminando hacia la escuela secundaria mientras conversaban…

"y Lisa ¿Cómo estas para el duelo de solos de saxofón de final de año?" pregunto Alison curiosa

"excelente, te prometo que te daré una buena pelea ¿y tu?" respondió Lisa, y devolvió la pregunta

"pues digo lo mismo Lisa" respondió a su amiga, y luego se volteo hacia Bart

"¿y tu que cuentas Bart?" le pregunto Alison

"nada… simplemente que hoy día pasara algo que quedara marcado eternamente en la historia de la Secundaria de Springfield" le respondió Bart mientras sonreía maliciosamente

De pronto vieron a unas cuantas personas conocidas esperando que el semáforo cambie de color para cruzar, Nelson, Milhouse, Martin y Alex

"hola Bart, hola Lisa, hola Alison" saludo Nelson

"hola Bart, hola Lisa, hola Alison" saludo Milhouse

"buenos días caballero, damas" saludo Martin con su clásico tono de voz

"¿Qué onda¿Cómo están?" saludo Alex con su ya conocido estilo

"hola a todos" respondió Bart a los saludos

"hola Alex, hola Nelson, hola Milhouse, hola Martin" respondió Lisa a los saludos

"hola Alex, hola Milhouse, hola Martin, hola Nelson" respondió Alison a los saludos

Apenas el semáforo cambio de color todos cruzaron, iban conversando sobre temas triviales de la vida, Alex quería hacerle la misma pregunta que quiso hacerle Alison, pensando los mismos resultados, finalmente se decidió

"¿y Lisa…?" dijo Alex dejando la pregunta inconclusa, Alison le advirtió con la mirada a Alex que no hiciera la pregunta que planeaba hacer, lo que significaba que de nuevo no

"¿…que…?" decía Alex mientras pensaba como completar la pregunta

"vamos cerebro, sálvame" pensaba Alex mientras trataba de ver como completar la pregunta

"¿…tal estuvo tu… fin de semana?" pregunto Alex

"bien Alex, gracias ¿y el tuyo? Respondió Lisa y devolvió la pregunta

"bien también, gracias" le respondió a su amiga mientras mostraba una sonrisa

Ellas 3 siguieron caminando mientras que por alguna razón, los chicos se quedaron quietos.

"muy bien, es el momento decisivo¿todos recuerdan el plan?" pregunto Bart hacia ellos para que solo Martin, Milhouse y Nelson lo oyeran

"si" respondieron los 3 al unísono

"entonces esto es lo que haremos: a la hora del almuerzo nosotros huimos, Martin, tu ofrécele a Skinner traerle su comida, en ese instante efectuamos todo el plan" dijo Bart

"por cierto Martin¿los trajiste?" pregunto Bart

"si Bart" le respondió Martin

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunto Nelson curioso

"un par de walkie talkies" respondió Bart

"si nos comunicamos por celular haríamos ruido, además, con esto nos comunicamos hacia los 4 a la vez, solo los ponemos en la misma frecuencia y listo" agrego Martin mientras ajustaba la frecuencia de los Walkie Talkies

"Entonces…" dijo Bart

"…hasta antes…" agrego Nelson a la frase

"…de la hora de almuerzo…" agrego Martin

"…nadie sabe nada de esto" agrego Milhouse

"¡OIGAN¡¿VAN A QUEDARSE AHÍ HABLANDO O VAN A CAMINAR?!" grito Lisa al darse cuenta que ya les llevaban bastante distancia.

Inmediatamente empezaron a caminar hacia la escuela, mientras seguían conversando, Alex, Allison y Lisa hacian lo mismo, Lisa les estaba contando de su sueño

"…y luego empecé a flotar alejándome de todo" concluyo Lisa

"vaya sueño raro" dijo Alex

"si, se que sonara loco¿pero no has pensado que tal vez ese sueño este tratando de explicarte algún acontecimiento o algo?" dijo Alison

"¿y que podría tratar de explicarme? Le pregunto Lisa a Alison

"pues… no tengo idea" respondió Alison riendo luego de quedarse pensativa

"¿Y tu que cuentas?" le pregunto Lisa a Alex

"pues…" empezó Alex tratando de contener la alegría, pero fallando la retención

"¡tengo un nuevo celular! Míralo ¿no es hermoso?" preguntaba Alex mientras estallaba en emoción

"Por supuesto" dijo Alison. La verdad es que a ella no le interesaba eso de los celulares de moda y esas cosas, pero sabía que si decía que no le interesaba Alex habría estado tratando de convencerla todo el día

"Lindo…" dijo Lisa. A ella tampoco le interesaba

"tiene prácticamente de todo…" dijo Alex mientras seguía dando saltos de alegría por su celular

"Por cierto ¿Qué paso con el que tenias la semana pasada?" pregunto Alison

"pues, vi que habia salido este nuevo modelo y no lo resistí, ustedes saben que soy una esclava de la moda" respondió Alex mientras sonreía

"¿Cómo siendo tan distintas podemos ser tan amigas?" se preguntaba Lisa en su mente.

Unos pocos metros atrás de ellas iban los chicos, estaban riendo de algo.

"como te decía, Homero estuvo a punto de comprar ese Sofá Retrete" dijo Bart mientras reía

"tu padre es muy ingenuo Bart" dijo Martin riendo

"eso fue gracioso ¿y tu que cuentas cuatro ojos?" le pregunto Nelson a Milhouse

"nada interesante" respondió Milhouse

"¿de verdad no hiciste nada interesante?" le pregunto Bart esperando que su amigo dijera algo

"bueno si, el sábado compre un teclado" respondió Milhouse

"¿teclado de que?" pregunto Martin

"tu sabes, como un piano…" respondió Milhouse

"ah, ese tipo de teclados" dijo Martin

"¿y tu que has hecho Martin?" pregunto Bart

"pues, e estado viendo que carrera elegiré para cuando me gradué" dijo Martin

"creí que ya tenias decidido eso, Analista de sistemas" dijo Milhouse

"si, pero e estado evaluando otras carreras, por si acaso" respondió Martin

"eso esta bien" dijo Milhouse

"lo importante es mirar al frente y…" Milhouse estaba agregando a su frase cuando tropezó con la calle

"ja ja" rió Nelson

"deja, te ayudo" dijo Nelson y luego ayudo a Milhouse a levantarse

"gracias Nelson" dijo Milhouse

"no ahí de que" respondió Nelson.

Puede parecer raro que Nelson ayude a Milhouse cuando antes siempre andaba golpeándolo, lo que paso fue que hace 2 años, Milhouse se empezó a hartar de que Nelson lo molestase y lo golpease (a pesar de que para ese entonces ya eran amigos los 4) se harto a tal punto que sin darse cuenta le lanzo un golpe en extremo potente y lo mando al hospital, luego, cuando Nelson despertó, este se disculpo con Milhouse, aunque aun sigue molestándolo, pero no en tanta magnitud como antes.

Caminaron un poco más antes de encontrarse frente a la escuela, al parecer Lisa, Alex y Allison ya habían entrado.

"bien, llegamos, y con 5 minutos de sobra" dijo Martin mientras veía su reloj

"recuerda Milhouse, los muñecos están escondidos entre los arbustos de la izquierda, Nelson, te paso los huevos a la hora de almuerzo… ah, lo olvidaba, Milhouse, cuando manejes el helicóptero a control remoto, sigue las instrucciones que da Martin, de lo contrario no funcionara ¿Entendido?" dijo Bart aclarando puntos del plan

"Si" respondieron Milhouse y Nelson

"entonces vamos a dentro, o llegaremos tarde a clases" dijo Martin mientras corría hacia el salón de Física

"¿me recuerdas por que no lo golpeo?" pregunto Nelson a Bart

"el te ayudo a pasar el semestre y tu prometiste no golpearlo todo el año" respondió Bart

"ja ja" se rió Milhouse imitando la risa de Nelson, luego los 3 entraron a la escuela segundos antes de que sonara la campana y se dirigieron hacia las clases.

Lisa estaba en el salón de Música, como solo faltaban unos días para salir, técnicamente iban a la escuela a preparar las cosas para el cierre del año. Lisa tenia su saxofón mientras miraba hacia el pizarrón, Alison estaba sentada al lado de ella, también tenia su saxofón en mano, el profesor estaba al frente escribiendo unas partituras en el pizarrón, se parecía un poco al profesor de música de la escuela primaria, mas que nada en la actitud que en apariencia, el tenia cabello, corto, y barba, ambos de color negro, pero su personalidad era casi idéntica. No le gustaba la música derivada del blues (entiendase Jazz, Rock, Pop, casi todo deriva del Blues) y la música popular, en otras palabras, le gustaba la música clásica, y solo la clásica.

"entonces, tocamos la Marcha Turka, y si el publico pide otra tocamos el vuelo del moscardón" dijo el profesor mientras señalaba las partituras que acababa de dibujar

"Lisa, Alison, miren bien, en cuanto entran los saxofones, e anotado debajo de cada compás la inicial de su nombre, para que así sepan quien toca cual, lo que no tienen la inicial de ninguna significan que deben tocarlo ambas. Habrán notado que ahí dos compases vacíos, en esos compases quiero que improvisen algo, Lisa en el primero, y Alison en el segundo. Les quiero pedir que se apeguen a la estructura clásica de la canción, se que ustedes tienen bastante potencial y destreza para el blues y el jazz, pero la idea es no romper la estructura clásica de la canción" dijo el profesor dirigiéndose a Lisa y Alison mientras señalaba los compases

"me gustaría que pudiéramos tocar Jazz" le dijo Lisa a Alison en voz baja, para que solo ella la oyera

"a mi también. Esperaba que al entrar a la secundaria tuviéramos un profesor que nos hiciera tocar Jazz" le respondió Alison a Lisa, también en voz baja, para que solo ella la oyera

"muy bien, vamos desde arriba: un, dos, tres, cua, un, dos, tres, cua" empezó a contar el profesor para ponerles el tiempo a los alumnos antes de que empezaran a tocar la Marcha Turka

Empezaron bien, no hubo ningún fallo, o por lo menos ninguno que se notara, siguieron bien, con uno que otro fallo, pero pocos notorios, hasta que llegaron al minuto en que entraban los saxofones

"vamos Lisa, que Encías Sangrantes se sienta orgulloso" pensó Lisa antes de empezar a tocar, el primer compás que le tocaba le salio excelente, luego vino el turno de Alison y también lo hizo perfecto, luego le toco a Lisa, de nuevo no fallo, luego Alison, tampoco fallo, luego tocaron las dos al mismo tiempo y salio excelente, luego vino la improvisación de Lisa, a pesar de que en su alma estaba el Jazz, tuvo que apegarse a la estructura clásica, que no le desagradaba, de echo le gustaba la música clásica, pero amaba mas al Blues y el Jazz, hizo una improvisación con estructura clásica y le quedo excelente, llego el turno de Alison, los mismo pensamientos que pasaron por la cabeza de Lisa pasaron por su cabeza, luego hizo su improvisación y quedo excelente, luego siguieron con la canción como estaba echa, hasta terminar. Se oyó excelente, con pequeños fallos difícilmente notables

"sencillamente excelente" dijo el profesor mientras aplaudía a sus alumnos un poco antes que sonara la campana indicando el fin de la primera clase

"sigan practicando, y para mañana daremos una demostración perfecta" dijo el profesor mientras sus alumnos se iban. Lisa y Alison se acercaron al profesor

"profesor, queremos hablar con usted" le dijo Lisa al profesor mientras este limpiaba el pizarrón

"¿sobre que?" pregunto el profesor mientras seguía borrando

"pensábamos que podríamos ser mas abiertos musicalmente y tocar mas estilos a parte de música clásica" respondió Alison

"ya habíamos hablado sobre eso" respondió el profesor

"si, pero…" iba a decir Lisa cuando fue interrumpida

"ya se que ustedes tienen bastante talento para el Jazz, y no me molesta que lo toquen, pero en mi clase se toca lo que yo doy, y en este caso seria música clásica" interrumpió el profesor

"pero…" trato de decir Alison pero también fue interrumpida

"no traten de convencerme, ya dije como se hacen aquí las cosas y se acabo. Por cierto, sus improvisaciones estuvieron bastante buenas" interrumpió el profesor terminando la conversación.

Un chico de unos 16 años entro corriendo por la puerta, tenia el cabello largo hasta los hombros y de color castaño, llevaba una playera de Los Doors y unos blue jeans maltratados, tenía unas cuantas hojas de papel en la mano.

"Aquí…" trato de decir el chico cuando Lisa se volteo con furia por la respuesta del profesor y lo golpeo con el saxofón en la cara

"¡perdón¿Estas bien?" dijo Lisa mientras se acercaba a ayudar al chico

"si, no te preocupes, no fue nada" dijo el chico mientras ponía su mano en la parte derecha de su rostro

"de verdad lo siento" dijo Lisa

"no te preocupes por eso, ya te dije que no importa" dijo el chico, luego se volteo hacia el escritorio del profesor

"aquí dejo las partituras que me mando a imprimir" dijo el chico mientras dejaba las hojas en el escritorio

"ok" respondió el profesor mientras seguía borrando el pizarrón

El chico se volteo y se dirigió a la puerta

"mira, si ahí una forma en que pueda…" insistió Lisa cuando fue interrumpida

"te dije que no te preocupes, todo esta bien" respondió el chico

"esta bien" dijo Lisa

El chico se dirigió hacia la puerta, Alison noto que habia un libro tirado en el suelo, fue hacia el, se agacho y tomo el libro

"oye" le dijo Alison al chico. El chico se volteo

"¿Es tuyo?" pregunto Alison

El chico se acerco a ella y tomo el libro

"gracias" dijo mientras tomaba el libro

"Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?" pregunto Alison al chico

"me llamo Dylan" respondió el chico

"¿y ustedes?" pregunto Dylan

"yo soy Lisa" respondió

"y ella es Alison" dijo Lisa mientras señalaba a Alison

"gusto de conocerlas" dijo Dylan. No era muy expresivo, y tenia la mirada perdida, como si no hubiera un punto fijo

"igualmente" respondió Lisa

"lo mismo digo" respondió Alison

"y… ¿tocan saxofón?" pregunto Dylan al ver que ambas tenían un saxofón en las manos

"si" respondieron al unísono Alison y Lisa

"¿tu tocas algo?" le pregunto Alison a Dylan

"si, toco guitarra" respondió Dylan.

"lo siento, pero tengo que pedirles que salgan, tengo que preparar las cosas para la siguiente clase" dijo el profesor al terminar de borrar el pizarrón.

Lisa, Alison y Dylan salieron del salón y siguieron conversando.

"¿y que suelen tocar?" pregunto Dylan

"yo suelo tocar Jazz y Blues" respondió Lisa

"yo también" respondió Alison

"¿tu que sueles tocar?" pregunto Lisa

"pues, normalmente toco de todo" respondió Dylan.

Lisa, Alison y Dylan siguieron hablando en el pasillo, mientras esperaban que sonara la campana.

"¿Cómo les fue chicas?" se oyó decir a la voz de Alex mientras se acercaba a Allison y Lisa.

Alex decidió tomar arte en vez de música. Alex tenía gran talento y habilidad para cantar, principalmente en un estilo de corista, pero no sabía tocar ningún instrumento, y como la clase de música era instrumental, prefirió tomar arte

"bien, logramos que sonara decente" respondió Lisa riendo levemente

"¿y a ti como te fue?" le pregunto Lisa a Alex

"pues… no me puedo quejar" respondió Alex mientras se reía levemente

"oigan ¿quien es el?" pregunto Alex mientras señalaba a Dylan

"pues: Alex, el es Dylan, Dylan, ella es Alex" dijo Lisa mientras los presentaba

"gusto de conocerte" dijo Dylan, de nuevo no muy expresivo

"lo mismo digo" respondió Alex

De pronto, sonó la campana indicando que debían ir a clases (o pseudo clases, ya que como dije antes, van prácticamente a hacer nada los últimos días de clases)

"bueno, luego las veo" dijo Dylan y se dirigió hacia el salón de clases

Lisa, Allison y Alex también se fueron hacia el salón de clases que les tocaba.

Bart, Milhouse, Martin y Nelson estaban en el salón de clases, Martin estaba sentado al frente esperando las clases, Milhouse, Nelson y Bart estaban de pie, cerca de la ventana conversando

"esa seria una buena idea" dijo Bart al parecer respondiendo a una pregunta

"¿tu que opinas Nelson?" le pregunto Milhouse a Nelson

"me parece bien, yo se tocar el bajo" respondió Nelson a la pregunta de Milhouse

"entonces ¿en donde y cuando nos juntamos?" pregunto Milhouse

"pues, creo que debería ser mañana" dijo Bart

"si, Bart tiene razón" dijo Nelson

"¿y por que no hoy día? Pregunto Milhouse

"tu sabes por que no" respondió Nelson

"ah, ya recordé, por lo del ro…" decía Milhouse cuando fue rápidamente silenciado, Nelson y Bart taparon la boca de Milhouse al mismo

"cállate, idiota" dijo Nelson mientras tapaba la boca de Milhouse

"vas a arruinar todo" dijo Bart mientras tapaba la boca de Milhouse

En cuanto sintieron que Milhouse se calló lo dejaron libre

"perdón, perdón" dijo Milhouse tratando de calmarlos.

La puerta del salón se abrió y entonces entro un hombre alto y completamente calvo, era el profesor de literatura

"buenos días" dijo el profesor de forma bastante fuerte

"los invito a que tomen asiento" dijo el profesor mientras dejaba unos libros en su escritorio y los alumnos se sentaban.

El profesor de literatura era odiado por casi todos, le gustaba humillar a los alumnos cuando estos no prestaban atención o se querían pasar de listos, también tenía tendencia a ser sarcástico, y si te echaba el ojo estabas muerto, y era en extremo exigente, fuera de eso era un excelente profesor

"muy bien damas y caballeros" dijo el profesor con su fuerte tono de voz

"se que ustedes están ansiosos por empezar las vacaciones" dijo el profesor, a lo que los alumnos respondieron con un prolongado "si"

"pero, lamentablemente las vacaciones empiezan mañana en la tarde, así que voy a pedirles que se preparen para que hagamos un análisis de el ultimo libro que leímos" dijo el profesor, los alumnos simplemente dijeron "maldita sea" aunque en sus mentes pensaban cosas mas feas, relacionadas con el profesor y acordándose de toda su familia

"¿Cuál fue el ultimo libro que leímos?" pregunto el profesor hacia la clase en general

"Yo Robot" respondió Martin inmediatamente

"exacto Sr. Prince. Yo Robot" dijo el profesor mientras anotaba en la pizarra el titulo

"YO ROBOT"

Los alumnos estaban bastante distraídos, así que el profesor empezó a buscar a alguien como victima, Nelson le lanzo una bola de papel a Sherri, eso lo detono

"muy bien Sr. Muntz, quiero que me diga cual es el tema que se trata a través de todos los cuentos del libro" dijo el profesor mientras miraba a Nelson a los ojos, esperando una respuesta

"Pues…" dijo Nelson nervioso, mientras se preguntaba como responder esa pregunta

"por favor Sr. Muntz, nos hacemos viejos" dijo el profesor apurando a Nelson

"trata… ¿sobre la relación entre humanos y robots que se sostiene en un mundo futurista y sobre si estos últimos llegaran a remplazar al hombre?" dijo Nelson inseguro

El profesor se quedo mirando a Nelson, tenia la respuesta correcta, pero el profesor no iba a tolerar que se saliera con la suya, lo miro con una cara de pena, como si le indicase que su respuesta fue incorrecta, Nelson se puso nervioso.

"¡BRILLANTE SR. MUNTZ!" dijo el profesor eufóricamente haciendo que la clase prácticamente saltara por el grito

"como pueden ver señores, al igual que el cometa Halley las dos neuronas que tiene el Sr. Muntz, una en el centro y la otra orbitando alrededor de esta, cada 75 años se juntan y producen una idea ¡EXCELENTE!" dijo el profesor burlándose de Nelson, todo el salón se empezó a reír de el

"ja ja" dijo Milhouse mientras se volteaba hacia Nelson y lo señalaba

Nelson prácticamente moría de vergüenza, se encogió de hombros mientras la clase se reía

"bueno, ahora dejemos de lado eso y concentrémonos en el análisis" dijo el profesor mientras anotaba en el pizarrón

"ahora, quisiera que alguien nos resumiera el primer capitulo…" dijo el profesor

"Sr. Prince ¿podría darnos el honor?" dijo el profesor mientras miraba a Martin

"pues…" dijo Martin mientras se preparaba a dar su respuesta

"trata sobre un robot y una niña, el robot es algo así como el mejor amigo de la niña, y eso produce que su madre sienta que su hija se volverá algo así como anti - social, entonces su madre convence a su padre de que devuelva el robot a la fabrica. El animo de la niña empeoro, ya que ella no veía al robot como un robot, lo veía como a un amigo, entonces la madre pensó que como todo lo que veía cerca le recordaba al robot, lo mejor sería que se mudaran a Nueva York, para que así lo olvidase, la niña se entusiasmo con la idea de ir a Nueva York, pero solo porque creyó que irían por Robbie (así se llamaba el robot) al llegar allí sus padres la llevaron a todas las atracciones que ofrecía la ciudad, pero la niña se veía mas interesada en los robots, así que a su padre se le ocurre la idea de que la lleven a una fabrica donde ensamblen robots, para que así vea que no son mas que maquinas. Al llegar a la fábrica, pasan al cuarto donde ahí robots ensamblando robots, ahí la niña ve a Robbie, se emociona y corre hacia el, pasando frente a un vehículo en movimiento, este casi la aplasta, pero Robbie la salvo. La madre de la niña le reprocha al padre que todo esto era planeado, ya que Robbie no era un robot industrial y no tendría trabajo estando ahí, pero al ver que salvo la vida de su hija, la madre de la niña accedió a que se quedara con Robbie, a quien ya no veía como un monstruo sin alma" respondió Martin con su tono de voz completamente seguro

"¡PERFECTO SR. PRINCE!" dijo el profesor en su eufórico tono que hace que toda la sala despierte

"entonces, ahí tenemos el resumen del primer capitulo…" dijo el profesor mientras escribía en el pizarrón

La clase pasó lenta mientras se dedicaban a analizar cada uno de los capítulos del libro, de pronto, y para alivio de casi todos, sonó la campana indicando el fin de la hora.

"bueno, eso es todo por hoy, espero que tengan un buen verano" dijo el profesor despidiéndose de los alumnos

"y que la fuerza los acompañe" agrego a su frase el profesor mientras todos se iban mientras todos se iban

Nelson, Bart, Milhouse y Martin salieron del salón y se quedaron hablando mientras esperaban, una clase más y debían de efectuar su plan, cada vez parecía que el tiempo iba más lento, como siempre, la espera de algo siempre es larga. La campana sonó y todos fueron hacia sus respectivos salones.

La hora iba pasando lenta, los 4 esperaban pronto el almuerzo, cada vez los minutos eran menos, pero parecía que un minuto fuera una hora, y una hora fuera un año, los 4 estaban completamente callados, mientras los demás conversaban trivialidades, discutían con el profesor sobre temas relacionados a la clase o cosas así, o simplemente dormían. La marcha del reloj parecía ir cada vez más lenta, la ansiedad tenia ese efecto sobre el tiempo, y aun lo tiene, poco a poco las manecillas avanzaban, los nervios aumentaban mientras se acercaba el momento decisivo, de pronto, y recompensando la espera, la campana sonó, indicando que era la hora del almuerzo, y la hora de ejecutar el plan.

Los 4 salieron del salón y volvieron a repasar el plan, habia llegado la hora, cada uno fue hacia su posición: Milhouse y Nelson salieron hacia fuera de la escuela, Martin fue hacia la oficina de Skinner, y Bart se escondió cerca de esta.

Lisa, Alison y Alex entraban en la cafetería, Alex fue a comprar comida, Lisa y Alison fueron a buscar una mesa, ellas traían comida desde sus casas, así que no tenían que ir a buscarla.

"que extraño" dijo Lisa mientras buscaban mesa

"¿Qué extraño que?" pregunto Alison

"pues que para ahora Bart y Milhouse deberían estar lanzando leche por la nariz como siempre lo hacen al almuerzo, Martin debería estar discutiendo contigo sobre lo que dieron ayer en el National Geographic, y Nelson debería estar robando el dinero del almuerzo de alguien o riéndose de la desgracia de alguien" dijo Lisa respondiendo a la pregunta de Alison

"tienes razón, pero me agrada la idea de no tener que ver como Milhouse y Bart sacan la leche por la nariz" dijo Alison riendo

"a mi también, vaya que son inmaduros, increíble que sean mas grandes que nosotras" dijo Lisa también riendo.

Siguieron buscando mesa, cuando vieron al fondo a Dylan sentado solo en una mesa del fondo, así que decidieron ir a comer con su nuevo amigo.

"¿te molesta si nos sentamos aquí?" le pregunto Lisa a Dylan

"¿a ustedes les molesta?" pregunto Dylan sin mirar a ninguna de las dos

"¿Qué quiere decir eso?" pregunto Alison

"que no ahí problema" respondió Dylan

Lisa y Alison se sentaron y empezaron a comer mientras hablaban, Dylan permaneció callado.

"ya vine" dijo Alex mientras ponía su bandeja en la mesa y se sentaba al lado de sus amigas

"tardaste bastante" dijo Lisa

"deberías haber visto lo inmensa que era la fila para comprar el almuerzo" le respondió Alex a Lisa.

"hola de nuevo" le dijo Alex a Dylan al notar que el también estaba ahí

"hola" respondió Dylan en su tono inexpresivo

"¿siempre eres tan frió?" le pregunto Alex al notar su tono de voz

"no se, supongo" respondió Dylan

"como sea" dijo Alex

"oigan¿Dónde están Nelson, Milhouse, Martin y Bart?" les pregunto Alex a sus amigas al notar que no veía a ninguno en las cercanías.

"no se, no los e visto en todo el día" respondió Lisa

"¿no tendrá esto algo que ver con lo que dijo Bart que hoy día iba a pasar algo que quedaría en la historia para siempre?" pregunto Alison haciendo que sus amigas pensaran sobre eso. Dylan siguió comiendo en silencio.

Martin se acerco a la oficina de Skinner y toco la puerta

"pase" se oyó decir a la voz de Skinner. Martin entro y encontró al director haciendo algo de papeleo

"¿Qué quieres Martin?" pregunto Skinner mientras seguía con el papeleo

"solo quería pasar a ayudarlo" respondió Martin, el sabía que si le preguntaba directamente si podía traerle el almuerzo seria sospechoso

"no te preocupes por eso, ya casi termino, vete a almorzar" dijo Skinner echando a Martin

"ah, y hablando de almuerzos¿Te molestaría traerme el mío?, muero de hambre" agrego Skinner a su frase

"no ahí problema" respondió Martin. El plan iba saliendo a la perfección

Martin salio de la oficina para ir a buscar el almuerzo de Skinner, afuera vio a Bart escondido e indico con el dedo que la primera parte del plan ya habia resultado, habían logrado conseguir el medio para inhabilitar a Skinner.

Martin fue a buscar la comida, no tardo nada en volver con ella, se detuvo delante de la oficina de Skinner, echo un poco de maní discretamente en la comida, para hacer estornudar a Skinner, saco el cloroformo de su mochila, le puso un poco a la servilleta, tapo la botella y la guardo en su mochila, entro a la oficina de Skinner

"aquí traje su comida Director" dijo Martin amablemente

"gracias, es bueno saber que se puede contar con gente como tu, ahora vete a almorzar o se te hará tarde" dijo Skinner mientras se preparaba a comer

Martin salio de la oficina de Skinner y se escondió afuera de esta, luego de un rato, echo una riesgosa mirada pasando un espejo por debajo de la puerta, y ahí lo vio, apenas Skinner probo la comida estornudo, por reflejo tomo la servilleta y se limpio con esta, respiro un poco del cloroformo, y callo dormido.

Martin entro a la oficina, dejo el Helicóptero detrás de una de las plantas de Skinner, puso uno de los petardos en la ventilación de la oficina de Skinner, y salio

"el pez ya callo" dijo Martin usando el walkie talkie, indicando así a sus amigos que la primera parte estaba completa.

"es hora de iniciar la operación: Apocalipsis Lunch" dijo Martin usando el walkie talkie

"¿Por qué Apocalipsis Lunch? Pregunto Milhouse

"¿alguno de ustedes vio Apocalipsis Now?" pregunto Martin a través del walkie talkie

El silencio basto como respuesta

"lo imagine" dijo Martin de nuevo por el walkie talkie

"hora de actuar, cambio y fuera" dijo Martin y fue a colocar los petardos

Bart salio de su escondite y entro a la oficina de Skinner inmediatamente, se escondió en una especie de armario que habia ahí, junto con unas bombas de humo, una lata de pintura, una radio y un CD.

"aquí Bart al escuadrón, ya estoy en la posición" dijo Bart a través del walkie talkie

"¿Qué¿Qué?" pregunto Nelson confundido

"que ya estoy en el armario de Skinner" le aclaro Bart a Nelson

"como sea, Bart fuera" dijo y se dedico a esperar

Milhouse tomo los muñecos que habían enterrado cerca de unos arbustos, y los coloco como le habia indicado Bart, además de ponerles la pintura roja dentro del cuerpo. Luego volvió a salir discretamente de la escuela

"aquí Milhouse, ya prepare los muñecos, listo para recibir instrucciones del general Martin" dijo Milhouse en un tono militar pero a la vez un tanto infantil

Martin le dio a través del walkie talkie las instrucciones a Milhouse. Debían ser muy precisos, ya que si Milhouse se equivocaba un poco, en vez de poner el helicóptero sobre Skinner, podría golpearlo con este, y eso arruinaría el plan completamente.

"sigue las instrucciones al pie de la letra" le advirtió Martin (¿será necesario que diga que fue a través del walkie talkie?)

"apreta el botón hasta que te diga que lo sueltes¡ahora!" dijo Martin indicándole a Milhouse

"¡detente!" dijo Martin, Milhouse se detuvo inmediatamente

"ahora, debes mover la palanca izquierda 3 veces hacia abajo" indico Martin

"1… 2… 3…" dijo Milhouse mientras movía la palanca según lo indicado

"ahora mueve la palanca de la derecha 2 veces hacia la izquierda" dijo Martin indicándole a Milhouse

"1… 2…" dijo Milhouse mientras seguía las indicaciones

"¿Ahora que?" pregunto Milhouse

"nada, da el aviso para que sigamos con lo que viene del plan" dijo Martin

"ok. El helicóptero esta en posición, es hora de comenzar el bombardeo" dijo Milhouse en su tono pseudo militar

Bart y Nelson captaron la extraña jerga de Milhouse, por suerte lo conocían desde hace bastante. Nelson empezó a lanzar los huevos a la ventana de Skinner, tenía una muy buena puntara y todos acertaban. Bart prendió la radio con los sonidos de guerra, todo estaba listo, eso ya estaba alterando los sueños de Skinner, el helicóptero sonando sobre su cabeza, el constante golpeteo cerca de el, y el ruido de balas, bombas y gritos de dolor.

"¡¡¡¡JOHNNY!!!!" gritaba Skinner dormido

"ya esta todo listo, es hora de encender la mecha" dijo Bart indicándole a Martin que detonara el petardo

"aquí va chicos, recuerda Bart, apenas vea que Skinner despierta lanzas la bomba de humo, luego le tiras la pintura y te escondes en el armario" dijo Martin.

Detono el petardo, una gran explosión cerca de Skinner lo hizo levantarse

"¿pero que…?" iba a decir Skinner cuando las bombas de humo cayeron, las alarmas de incendio mojaron su ropa, y la pintura roja cayo sobre su cuerpo, Martin lanzo el muñeco a la oficina de Skinner

"oh no, esta pasando de nuevo…" dijo Skinner cuando se recupero de todo y vio al muñeco al frente

"pero esta vez me las pagaran… malditos Vietnamitas" dijo Skinner mientras se quitaba la camisa para quedar semi desnudo

"es hora… de la acción" dijo Skinner, inmediatamente se lanzo contra el muñeco, y lo golpeo hasta romper la lata de pintura, manchando así su mano

"ahora" dijo Bart rápidamente por el walkie talkie, el sabía que Skinner estaría demasiado alerta, y que hacer mucho ruido seria un suicidio

Inmediatamente el segundo petardo exploto, consiguió la atención de Skinner quien fue hacia el pasillo, ahí vio a los 3 muñecos que simulaban pertenecer al Vietcong

"¡no te preocupes Johnny, te salvare!" grito Skinner mientras corría hacia los muñecos y los atacaba salvajemente

Los destruyo completamente y arranco sus cabezas con sus manos, Skinner habia perdido completamente la razón, esto mostraba el infierno que sufrieron los jóvenes que fueron a batallar a Vietnam

Martin hizo estallar todos los petardos, el plan seguía saliendo a la perfección. Skinner oyó las explosiones y se altero

"dios mío, están por todos lados" dijo mientras miraba hacia todos los lados de una manera preocupada

"lo siento Johnny, no pude salvarte" dijo Skinner, luego corrió hacia una ventana y salto a través de esta.

El ruido de una ventana rompiéndose altero a todos en la cafetería

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto Alex mientras se levantaba e iba a ver, casi todos en la cafetería hicieron lo mismo

Dylan siguió comiendo calladamente, Lisa y Alison siguieron hablando

"¿Qué no van a ir a ver que paso?" pregunto Alex molesta al ver que nadie la acompañaba

"ya e visto muchas ventanas romperse" respondió Alison"

"digo lo mismo" dijo Lisa

Dylan siguió comiendo en silencio

De pronto, un chico entro a la cafetería alertando a todos los que se habían quedado

"¡EL DIRECTOR SKINNER ENLOQUECIO, ESTA PELEANDO CONTRA UNOS MUÑECOS Y CULPANDALOSO DE LA MUERTE DE UN TAL JOHNNY!" dijo el chico alertando a todos

Todos salieron de la cafetería a ver que pasaba.

Dylan se quedo comiendo en silencio

En cuanto Milhouse vio que la gente salia, fue hacia la entrada de la ventilación, Nelson también

"recuerda, sigue derecho, no dobles por ningún motivo o te perderás" dijo Milhouse advirtiéndole a Nelson

"¿Qué crees que eres mi mama, cuatro ojos?" dijo Nelson agresivamente

Nelson entro y siguió las indicaciones de Milhouse

En cuanto Bart sintió el gateo de Nelson cerca de la oficina de Skinner, se acercó a la rejilla de la ventilación y la abrió, dejando salir a Nelson

"vamos rápido" dijo Nelson

Los dos fueron hacia el pasillo cercano a la oficina, donde se encontraba el puma. Lo sacaron de su pedestal y lo pusieron en un saco.

"ahora vamos nos rápido" dijo Bart mientras que junto a Nelson cargaba el puma

Los principales problemas para este robo eran: 1.- que el puma estaba muy cerca de la oficina de Skinner

2.- que para llegar a la ventana donde esta la cama elástica de Martin ahí que pasar frente a la cafetería

Las soluciones eran: inhabilitar a Skinner, y evacuar a la escuela. Haciendo enloquecer a Skinner lograban las dos

Bart y Nelson corrieron rápido, pasando por los pasillos acercándose a la ventana que buscaban, pasaron frente a la cafetería

Bart se percato inmediatamente de que Dylan estaba ahí, el lo miro directamente a los ojos, fue cuestión de segundos

Bart se distrajo al notar que alguien los habia visto y calló golpeándose fuertemente y soltando el puma

"ja ja" rió Nelson señalando a Bart

Este rápidamente se levanto, tomo el puma y corrió hacia la ventana, ambos saltaron apenas llegaron a ella tratando de no gritar

Cayeron en la cama elástica, rebotaron unas veces y luego se bajaron de esta, Martin estaba esperándolos

"ven Milhouse, y recuerda cerrar la rejilla" dijo Martin por walkie talkie indicándole a Milhouse que ya lo habían logrado

Martin se puso a desarmar la cama elástica rápidamente, apenas llego Milhouse el también lo empezó a ayudar, Bart se quedo paralizado recordando que alguien los habia visto, Nelson estaba ayudando a desarmar la cama elástica

"¡listo!" exclamo Martin al terminar de desarmar la cama elástica

"ahora metamos todo esto al oyó¡pronto!" dijo Martin.

Llevaron el puma y la cama elástica hacia un rincón alejado de todo el alboroto que habia en el patio delantero de la escuela, quitaron el pasto sintético del oyó que previamente habían echo, y ahí pusieron al puma y la cama elástica, luego cubrieron el oyó con el pasto sintético y fueron a ver todo lo que pasaba con Skinner con un rostro de "aquí no paso nada"

"Martin..." dijo Bart en voz baja

"¿Qué pasa Bart? Pregunto Martin

"alguien nos vio" dijo Bart

La expresión en el rostro de Martin cambio de satisfacción a angustia y sorpresa, al parecer podrían hacerlos caer

"¿sabes quien fue?" pregunto Martin nervioso

"no, pero recuerdo su rostro" respondió Bart

"¿vio el puma?" pregunto Martin aun nervioso

"no, lo teníamos en el saco" respondió Bart, su respuesta calmo a Martin

"entonces lo mejor será no precipitarnos, no creo que noten la ausencia del puma muy pronto" dijo Martin auto calmándose y tratando de calmar a Bart

"eso espero…" dijo Bart preocupado

Skinner estaba golpeando a los muñecos mientras prácticamente toda la escuela lo observaba

"¿creyeron que podrían destruir sus sueños sin pagar por ello?" gritaba Skinner mientras destruía los muñecos y todos lo miraban extrañados

De pronto, un hombre de traje azul y pelón apareció entre la multitud, dirigiéndose hacia Skinner

"¡SKIIIIIINNER!" grito el hombre captando la atención del director

"¡Superintendente Chalmers¿Qué hace en Da Nang?" pregunto Skinner mientras veía al Superintendente

"¿Da Nang¿De que estas hablando Skinner?" pregunto Chalmers con su tono autoritario, el que siempre hace que Skinner se ponga nervioso

"¿pero que no ve el río, los soldados y…?" de pronto todo se empezó a desvanecer, todo el pantano que Skinner veía se convirtió en el patio delantero de la escuela secundaria

"¿pero que demonios paso aquí?" pregunto Skinner desconcertado al encontrarse semi desnudo, cubierto de pintura roja, empapado y con los restos de un muñeco entre las manos

"eso me gustaría que nos explicases Seymour" le dijo el Superintendente

"la verdad no se que paso, de pronto siento que hubiera vuelto a Vietnam" dijo Skinner desorientado

"será mejor que mande a los chicos a sus casas" dijo el Superintendente

"ahora entremos y arreglemos todo este asunto" agrego el Superintendente y luego fueron a la oficina

"se que es inusual, pero por motivos fuera de mi control hoy día saldrán antes de clases, así que váyanse" dijo Skinner por el altavoz

Todos se prepararon para irse

"que extraño¿Qué le habrá pasado a Skinner?" pregunto Lisa mientras ordenaba su mochila

"no tengo idea" dijo Alex

"yo tampoco" dijo Alison

De pronto, Bart, Milhouse, Martin y Nelson pasaron frente a ellas, se dirigían hacia el agujero, para encargarse de llevarse el puma antes de que noten que desapareció. Lisa sospecho inmediatamente de su hermano

"¿tu tienes que ver algo con esto Bart?" pregunto Lisa en tono de regaño

Bart se puso un poco nervioso, pero años de mentir descaradamente han logrado que pueda engañar a las personas, y que no se note su nerviosismo

"no se porque crees que pude haber sido yo" dijo Bart, haciendo esa frase muy convincente, engañando a Alex

"esta bien Bart, no te preocupes" dijo Lisa. Bart siguió su rumbo hacia el puma

"sigo pensando que fue el" pensó Lisa mientras veía que su hermano se alejaba

"¿y entonces que haremos ahora?" pregunto Alex

"no se, supongo que ir al cine o algo así" dijo Alison

"por mi esta bien" dijo Alex

"¿tu que opinas Lisa?" pregunto Alison

"estoy de acuerdo" respondió Lisa

"¿Qué buena película están dando?" pregunto Lisa

"no tengo idea, pero ya veremos" respondió Alison

Bart, Milhouse, Martin y Nelson vieron como todos salían del colegio desde afuera, aprovecharon el minuto, sacaron el saco del hoyo y lo pusieron en una carreta, rápidamente corrieron lejos, entre toda la confusión de la temprana salida nadie los noto, así que les fue fácil pasar desapercibidos. Corrieron hacia la casa de Martin

"entonces ¿ahora que?" pregunto Bart luego de que dejaron el puma escondido en la habitación de Martin

"nada, no se preocupen" respondió Martin

"¿Por qué estas tan seguro?" pregunto Milhouse

"mis padres nunca revisan mi habitación, confían en mi" respondió Martin

"que conveniente" dijo Nelson

"entonces… ¿quieren ir al cine?" pregunto Bart

"¿Qué buena película están dando?" pregunto Martin

"no tengo idea, pero ya veremos" respondió Bart


End file.
